Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by okaie
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Keely proclaims it's the worst holiday ever, so Phil sets out to make their best Valentine's Day ever. Pheely.


**One-Shot: Why Don't You Kiss Her?**

**Author: okaie**

**Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Phil of the Future, because if I did I would be rich, and alas, I am not, so, therefore I cannot possibly own PotF. :(**

**Mood Music: Why Don't You Kiss Her? -- Jesse McCartney **

**Of course it is, that's the song used:)**

**In the spirit of Valentine's Day (though it can suck sometimes, but not this year:D), I've decided to write a one-shot. Review please!**

Phil was waging an internal war. Should he or should he not? He wanted to, yet he was scared. It would say everything he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to say it. Who knew a simple box of chocolates and roses could mean so much? But it was Valentine's Day, and suddenly, a simple box of chocolates and roses said a lot more. Should he or should he not?

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

Keely was lying on her bed. How she hated Valentine's Day, filled with cuddling, kisses, hugs, chocolates, flowers. Not that she hated cuddling, kisses, hugs, chocolates, or flowers. It was just the fact that she didn't have anyone to share those special things with. It wasn't that guys hadn't asked her out or wanted to be her "valentine", it was just that the one person she really wanted to share them with, didn't like her like that. At least she didn't think he did, after all, today he didn't seem to like her like that when he mentioned going out tonight, but just as "friends." Keely didn't want to be friends anymore, and she was going to change his mind. She got up and started to prepare for their "going out" tonight, determined to wow Phil.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

**Flashback.**

**Earlier that day…**

"Hey Keels!" Phil said, approaching his best friend at school.

"Philly-Willy!" Keely exclaimed, flashing Phil a smile. It made his heart melt.

"Keely…"

"Yes Philly-Willy?"

"Oh… whatever. I know it's not going to make a difference, anyway."

Keely gave him an odd look. "'Kay, Philly-Willy," she said, shrugging.

Phil just smiled, normally he didn't like being called Philly-Willy, but it was **_Keely_.**

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

"So what's up?" Phil asked.

"Oh, nothing really," Keely sighed, slamming her locker shut, "just bummed out by Valentine's Day."

"Why?"

"It's just that… just…"

"What Keels? You know you can tell me."

"Well, I don't have anyone special to share it with, you know what I mean."

'I know exactly what you mean,' Phil thought. "Well…"

"Yeah?"

Phil swallowed, he wanted to tell her, he really did, but he didn't have the nerve too. "Anyone who doesn't want to spend Valentine's Day with you is crazy."

Keely seemed slightly disappointed, but quickly recovered and flashed a huge smile. "Thanks Phil!" she said, hugging him. It felt so good… it felt right to be in his arms. She never wanted to let go.

Phil smiled when he was embraced by his best "friend girl", it was as if there was an electrifying shock that went down his spine… but it was a good shock. Phil loved holding her in his arms, but it scared him at the same time. Just being in her presence was tempting, holding her, well, it took all of his willpower not to kiss her. So much so, that he had to pull away after a moment. So instead, he looked at her and smiled.

Keely grinned back. "So how about you? Anything you want to vent about?"

'Yes,' Phil thought, 'the fact that I can't be with you.' "No," he responded, "you covered it. But I was thinking…"

"Uh huh," Keely interjected quickly, hopeful.

"That we could hang out tonight, since you know, we have no one to spend Valentine's Day with…" Phil swallowed, pulling at his collar, "y'know, maybe just as friends."

"Oh…" Keely whispered.

"Anything wrong with that?"

"Uhh… no…" Keely said, recovering quickly, "that'd be nice. There's no one I'd rather spend my _date-less_ Valentine's Day with then you," Keely said, emphasizing date-less, hinting to Phil that she would indeed like to have a date.

"Date-less?" Phil asked, clueless.

"Well, seeing as I have no date at all."

"Oh…" 'I guess she's not interested in me, after all… she did say _date-less_, I guess she only wants to hang out with me because she doesn't have a date.'

"So… what time?"

"Uh… how about six?"

"Six is good. Where are we going to hang out?"

Phil grinned, "It'll be a surprise."

_Why don't you kiss her?  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

**Flashback done…**

**Go forward to that night. **(Basically, this is now after the beginning two paragraphs when Phil and Keely were thinking, which was held in the early afternoon -- Sorry if this is confusing you, I hope you get it!)

Phil rung the doorbell of the Teslow residence, waiting a few moments until Ms. Teslow opened the door. "Hi Ms. Teslow!" Phil exclaimed. "Is Keely ready?"

"She'll be down in a second sweetie," she replied, smiling at him. "So, are you two going out on a date?"

Phil blushed, "Oh, no, no… we're just… just friends."

"Uh huh… of course," Ms. Teslow replied, unconvinced. "Well, why don't you have a seat and Keely will be right down."

"Thanks, Ms. Teslow," Phil sat down comfortably, after all the Teslow residence was like his second home.

"Hey Phil."

Phil snapped his head over, his eyes landing on the figure of Keely Teslow, who was looming in front of him. He slowly brought his eyes up to her face, a breath sucked in. "You look… gorgeous."

Keely blushed, "Thanks Phil, but you look pretty darn adorable yourself."

Phil smiled, and extended his hand for Keely to take, "Come on, let's go."

He led her outside to the car that he had borrowed from his parents that night. (Note: Keely and Phil are 16 in this fanfic.)

"Wow Phil, you got the car tonight?"

"Yep," Phil replied, grinning, my parents told me to make it special tonight.He stopped at Keely's side and opened the door for her, closing it when she sat down inside. A perfect gentlemen. He got in the car himself, and turned to Keely, "Ready to go?"

"Uh huh."

They took off into the dusk, talking, laughing, and loving every moment spent with each other.

_What would you say?  
I wonder would she just turn away?  
Or would she promise me she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

Phil finally stopped at a desolate park. He got out of the car and opened the door for Keely, offering her his hand as she stepped out.

"Thank you, sir," Keely giggled.

"You're very welcome," Phil replied suavely, closing the car door and locking it. He took Keely's hand in his, noticing how well they fit together, and led her to a secluded spot underneath the trees.

Keely gasped at the sight before her, it was a picnic, a beautiful picnic. Roses, candles, chocolates, food, and more. (This is how the beginning tied in… do you get it?) She let go of Phil's hand covering her mouth and slowly approaching the spread. "Phil…" she choked out, "you did all this?"

Phil came up from behind her, "Yeah," he admitted shyly. "I hope you like it."

"I don't like it, Phil."

"Oh… I'm sorry, I just…"

Keely placed her finger over his lips to silence him, "I love it."

Phil breathed a sigh of relief. "Good…"

"Why'd you do this for me Phil?"

"Because… you hated Valentine's Day, and I wanted to make it the best Valentine's Day for you. You deserve it."

Keely felt tears come to her eyes. She wanted to kiss him so bad, but she fought that urge and hugged him instead. "Phil Diffy, you are the most wonderful boy I've ever known."

Phil smiled, hugging back, "You said that on Christmas," he whispered.

"I mean it now more then ever."

Phil's grin grew wider, he pulled away. "Thanks."

Keely looked into his eyes, her heart swooning.

"Well, let's eat."

They sat down, under the stars, to eat the beautiful picnic Phil made, both thinking how this would be the perfect Valentine's Day if they had just one more thing.

_Why don't you kiss her  
(Tell her you love her)  
Why don't you tell her?  
(Tell her you need to hear)  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?  
'Cause she'll never know,  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

After eating, Phil and Keely laid on the blanket, huddled as close together as possible, without crossing the friend boundary.

"So…" Phil started.

"Yeah?" Keely asked.

"How was this Valentine's Day?"

"It was… _almost_ perfect."

"_Almost?_" Phil asked, a bit shocked.

"It was definitely my best, but I'm missing one thing for it to be perfect."

"Really? What are you missing?"

"Erm…"

"Come on Keels, you can tell me anything."

"Well… let's just say… there's this guy."

"Oh… this guy," Phil said, a bit crestfallen. "What's he like?"

"Well he's just so amazing," Keely gushed. "Adorable, nice, funny, smart, caring, he's just… perfect."

"Uh huh," Phil said, trying to hide his disappointment. "And why haven't I heard about him before? Because this sounds like it's been a long term thing."

Keely rolled over on her stomach to block Phil's stares, blushing. She quickly changed the subject, "Well, what about you?"

Phil took a breath. "What about me?"

"Anyone special?"

"Well…"

"Come on Philly-Willy…"

"There's this girl."

"Yeah…" Keely said, picking at the grass.

"She's… stunning."

"Stunning, huh?"

"Yeah… she's beautiful, smart, funny, nice, and caring. Yeah, I would say she's perfect."

"Oh," Keely said disappointed… this girl sounded perfect for Phil. "And why haven't I heard about her before?"

Phil shifted uncomfortably, this was his moment to confess, but he didn't know if he could. "I… I was scared."

"To tell me?"

"Well… you see… you… uh… you know this girl I like."

"I know her?"

"In fact… you're very good friends with her."

"I… I am?"

"Yeah."

"Who is it?" Keely asked, not really knowing if she wanted to know at all. It would probably crush her dreams.

Phil felt his heart beat faster. This was his chance. An unknown energy coursed through his veins. He swallowed. "You," he whispered, so silently, that Keely thought she had heard wrong.

"Huh?"

"… You."

"Me?"

Phil looked away. "I know you probably don't feel the same way I do, so if you want to be just friends, that's okay with me."

Keely rolled over and tapped Phil on the shoulder. Phil looked at her. "Wait… I have to tell you something first."

"What?"

"You know that boy I like?"

"Yeah," Phil said, a tone of bitterness in his voice.

"It's you."

"Me?"

Keely nodded, twirling the grass.

Phil got up quickly. "You… me…"

Keely looked up at him, smiling shyly.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

Phil reached down, and touched her chin, lifting it up gently. He leaned over, and kissed her passionately. "Keely Teslow, I love you."

Keely looked into his chocolate eyes, "I love you too," and she brought her lips to his. Both ended that night thinking, '_This_ was the _perfect_ Valentine's Day.'

**Hoped you guys like it! (And I didn't confuse you much! I know the time changes were a bit confusing.) I just wanted to do something Pheely for Valentine's Day. :D Anyway, please review! **

**-heart- (Because stupid symbol heart won't work!) okaie :)**


End file.
